


[ND/VD]Longing for More Love

by saltfishnana



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Devil May Cry (Game), M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 14:43:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21283421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltfishnana/pseuds/saltfishnana
Summary: VD前提下的5N3D
Relationships: Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry), Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 25





	[ND/VD]Longing for More Love

但丁注意到，角落里的年轻人已经注视着他很久了。  
尽管他时而将视线游离，以为自己掩饰地很好，但是毫无疑问，他几乎近于全神贯注地注视着他。  
不过这跟他有什么关系呢，酒色暧昧，他闷声又饮下一杯。就跟往常一样。  
辛辣的苦味利剑般贯穿他的喉咙，搅烂肺腑。酒精在谋杀他的神志，不过他确信这要不了他的命，因为自己有一部分已经死于高塔，又有另一部分葬于崖下。  
他是共犯、目击证人以及叛徒，原告与被告坐在一个席位上，控诉他谋害了自己的灵魂。  
但丁手臂支着下巴，神情淡漠地让酒保再来一杯。  
年轻人“蹭”地一下站起来。他终于下定决心步入这个荒诞的默剧。  
“别喝了。”  
年轻人握住了他的持杯的手，掌心炽热，血腥味从他们相连的地方传来。  
但丁挑眉，恶魔的味道，或者说，受伤的半魔，他使自己提起了那么一点兴趣。  
“有何贵干？”  
半魔踟蹰未定，他松开了但丁的手，目光扫过他年轻的眉眼，用一种恍若隔世的目光看着他，正在剖析出哪一部分是他所熟悉的。  
但丁冷笑一声，饮尽杯中的液体，玻璃杯轻击吧台：“听着，我不管我们有什么关系，或者你跟我老爹有什么关系，我都没有心情陪你玩浪费时间的游戏。”  
“说出你的目的，然后滚。”  
尼禄终于知道维吉尔对他的脾气欲言又止的原因了，在被阎魔刀卷入这场莫名其妙的时空穿越之前，他从不知道他的叔叔年轻时是那么难搞。  
尼禄叹了口气，他暗自提神，然后看着不耐的、年轻的叔叔说道，“我需要阎魔刀。”果不其然但丁神情微变，他还没能竖立起十年后那牢不可摧的防御，而现在却被来自未来的年轻人轻而易举地撕下了溃烂的伤疤。  
“咳……咳，我需要阎魔刀回家。”面对汹涌且危险的魔力，尼禄立即补上了一句，他咽下了喉咙中血腥，“还有人在等我。”  
这其中必然有某个词打动了红衣的半魔，他收敛了敌意，却依旧冷漠地说道：“你来晚了。”  
他扫了眼他们相同的发色与虹膜，嗤笑道，“更何况，他才不关心有没有人会无家可归。”  
于是但丁站了起来，想要离开。尼禄紧随其后。  
“不要跟着我。”  
尼禄置若罔闻。他来到这个时空已经五天了，来自异世的排斥一直在摧毁他的身体，时间法则会修正不属于这个世界的错误，即使是以半魔的恢复力也开始变得捉襟见肘。  
但丁是所有的希望，他唯一的目的，最终的坚持。  
等他们走出酒馆，尼禄一言不发地跟着他，是回事务所的路，在未来这条路他已经走过无数次。他看着周围的店，有些在日后还存在，有些已经消失在时光中了。  
前面红色的身影突然停下了脚步，他一把抓起尼禄的衣襟，把他按在墙上，怒气充盈着他的双眼，但丁压低了声音问道，“你什么毛病？”  
尼禄毫不畏惧地对上了他的眼睛，“我需要你的帮助。”一阵尖锐的疼痛从他的胸口散开，他捂着嘴，血丝从指缝中流下。  
“我帮不了你！”但丁生气地说道，他放开了比他大不了几岁的年轻人，看着他痛苦地咽下自己的鲜血。  
但凡只要遇上与维吉尔相关的事情，他总会有一种无力感，他厌恶这种感觉，就仿佛在厌恶无力的自己。  
年轻人终于止住了咳声，他在暗色的月光下倔强地看着但丁。  
这下轮到但丁叹气了，他扶起了他的肩膀，问道，“你叫什么名字？”  
“尼禄。”  
“哈！罗马第五皇帝？”  
“不是。”他不能透露太多，眼前的但丁还未能承受真正的破碎，时间还来不及治愈他。  
但丁仔细看着他，妄图从中找到一丝熟悉的轮廓，他们之间必然有某种因果联系。  
更何况，他需要他。  
是因为身体的疼痛，是眼前人即将遭受的折磨，是横跨了二十年的思念，却连一滴眼泪都承受不住，统统消失在了时间里。  
他们在月光下相偎。  
酒与血的味道氤氲夜色，挑动神志。  
尼禄小心翼翼地亲吻着他的身体，珍重地安抚着他。指腹穿过枪带，巡挲在他风衣大敞的胸口，又顺着矫健的腰线滑落。  
被热情淹没的身体在月光下微微颤抖，连每一次呼吸都是生动的，尼禄咬上他颈侧的动脉又细细舔弄。  
但丁皱着眉头，不是因为他对自己的敏感点几乎了如指掌。而是因为太温柔了，这跟他曾经经历过的性事全然不同，记忆中暴戾及疼痛才是性的主导，还有冰冷的雨水和逐渐失去温度的血。  
同样是血，又为何会这般缠绵悱恻？  
“不……唔！!”  
但丁无措地抓着身上的男人，直到火热的性器挺入他的体内，手指泛白又无力松开，讽刺的笑意染上了他的眼角。  
苦笑和呻吟同时被他抑制，他在素味平生的年轻人身下获得了快感，却被温柔地盖上双眼。  
“请耐心等待……”  
火热的身体抱紧了他，身下持续不断的进攻摧毁了他所有的抵抗。神志朦胧，他看见维吉尔站在高塔上回望着他，神色冷淡。  
“维……吉尔！”  
他听到从黑暗中传来的声音，“你爱的人会不惜一切回到你身边。”  
当高潮来临，但丁的眼前被白光闪烁，光怪陆离。  
时间仿佛在这刹那停止了。  
四周一片寂静。  
尘埃停落在空中。  
尼禄合上了右手，倒计时突然出现。  
三、  
他笑着说道，“我突然希望时间停止于此刻就好了。”  
然而但丁一动不动。  
二、  
他轻轻地落下一个不带情欲的吻，虔诚而炙热，“我也会等着你。”  
但丁眸光微闪。  
一、  
“别动！”  
但丁突然压住了他的肩膀，在他不可置信的目光中加深了这个吻。  
最终消失地了无痕迹。

尼禄想要抓住他，却突然被惊醒了一般，听到了那个声音。  
“尼禄！”  
他看见了急切的但丁以及将担忧掩藏在眼底的维吉尔。  
“我们试了很多办法，还好把你拉回来了。”但丁揉着他的头发说道。  
尼禄恍如隔世一般重复了一遍，“我回来了？”然后他打量着但丁，这个他熟悉的、想念的但丁。  
“我回来了！”尼禄点了点头。  
——而爱你的人，一定会用尽全力重新找到你。


End file.
